


[Sherlock]Criminal

by DarkSunrise



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSunrise/pseuds/DarkSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Mary is Moriarty's Partner,and Sherlock knew that.What will he do?This is a question about John's life...<br/>Of course them don't belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sherlock]Criminal

[Sherlock]Criminal

或许John早就该明白。  
在Donovan警官出言警告的那天，在Moriarty给他套上炸弹马甲的那天，在他看着巴茨医院楼顶的那个身影听着手机里留下的遗言的那天。

SherlockHolmes,will be a criminal in the end.

......  
“我建议你，离他远点”  
“为什么?”  
“你知道他为什么来这里吗?没有任何报酬，什么也没有。他喜欢这种场景，能让他兴奋。罪案越离奇，他就越兴奋，你知道吗?总有一天探案会无法满足他，总有一天我们会围着一具尸体，SherlockHolmes就是始作俑者。”  
......  
“如果你的阻击手开枪，Mr.Moriarty，我们都会没命。”  
“真贴心，我想我能明白你为什么喜欢他在身边了。不过，人总是对自己的宠物太心软，它们忠诚得感人，可是...Oops...”  
......  
“出了什么事?”  
“我道歉。一切都是真的。”  
“What?”  
“他们说的有关我的一切。是我捏造了莫里亚蒂。”  
“你为什么要说这些?”  
“我是个骗子。”  
“Sherlock...”  
“我调查过你，我们见面前，我调查了能找到的一切，为了来取悦你。这是个圈套，just a magic trick.”  
......

曾经John以为遇到Sherlock的这个人生，是需要感谢上帝的赐予。  
上帝将这个聪明得不可一世的男人送到他身边，让他重新回到无比怀念的生活。  
Oh God,Yes.  
他用这句话当做跟随在男人身边的那个承诺，从没怀疑过。

当自己新婚不久的妻子穿着才新买的小洋裙，带着满身的血迹蜷缩在冰冷的地下车库的角落里，缓慢地在他的怀抱里停下呼吸与脉搏时，John几乎是无比感激地看着从远处昏暗的灯光里走来的身影，带着一头略显凌乱的黑色卷发和长毛呢风衣。  
Oh thank God,he is here,he is here.  
他开始放松紧绷的神经，察觉到双手的剧烈抖动和额头上淌下的汗液，生理性液体在眼眶中充斥。

Sherlock总是能解决所有的难题，纵使拥有极度自信与孤傲的高功能反社会人格。  
他是世界上唯一的咨询侦探，视罪恶如命，能在最后一刻扼住犯罪者咽喉的男人。  
只要他还在这里。

John对Sherlock微笑着，就像是平常那样的问候，被悲伤哽住的咽喉还发不出任何声音，直到Sherlock缓缓地走上前，蹲下身放下零星血迹的勃朗宁和折叠好的蝴蝶刀。  
“我杀了她。”  
听着自己朋友有些嘶哑低沉的声音，John有些不明白。  
嘴角划起的弧度还来不及收回，他抬起头直视着Sherlock的双眼，似乎想用眼神里的疑惑当做子弹，打穿那双灰绿色眼眸中掩盖真相的屏障。

“你在说什么，Sherlock?”  
白炽灯的光线给Sherlock的面部投下轮廓模糊的阴影线，像一个拯救众生于灾难之中的神袛。  
但John不清楚那些攀附在耸立的颧骨上的暗色污迹是不小心蹭上的汽油，还是凝固些许的鲜血。

“我说，没错，我杀了她。”  
John皱着眉头笑了笑，Oh现在可不是开玩笑的时候Sherlock，你得帮我找到，你知道，你得帮我抓住，这个让我，让我失去了Mary的混蛋。  
John知道自己的音调在无法抑制的抖动，就像Sherlock想要拼命掩饰在衣袖里的双手，有什么凝固在他和Sherlock之间的空气里，他不敢，也不愿去触碰那个似乎既定的事实。  
No,there is something wrong with it.

“由小型单刃锐器造成的切创和刺创多集中在胸腹部及背部，胸腹部三道切创一道刺创，背部四道刺创，脏器或有机械性损伤，身体多有钝器造成的擦伤和挫伤......”  
低沉磁性的嗓音在空旷的空间里响起，声线平静得有些冷酷，正如它的主人无数次站在解剖室里望着面前的逝者所陈述的那样。  
John回过神时，Sherlock早已被他在多年军旅中熟练的格斗术打翻在地，苍白的脸颊处有击打所致的酡红，一贯高挺的鼻梁有些塌陷，被咬破的嘴角鲜血淋漓。  
在胸腔内好像有一团持续膨胀的火焰，任凭他如何想要平静下来也无法熄灭，比当初看到死而复生的男人时更甚。

为什么?  
他想要问Sherlock，他以为他只是痴迷于犯罪迷局而从不与罪恶同行，他是如此的坚信以至于连他亲口承认的骗局也没选择相信。  
为什么?

远处的警笛声越来越近，像是一个定时炸弹在John的脑海里嗡嗡作响。  
他一直看着Sherlock的双眼询问着答案，直到亲眼看着苏格兰场的警官将铁质的手铐拷在男人依旧苍白且更甚的手腕上。  
Sherlock没有给他答案，只是用或许是留恋的眼神看着John踉跄着走远。  
那个存在于脑海的炸弹终于爆炸，将他所认知的世界毁灭得一点不剩。

Goodbye,John.

————————————————————————————————  
三个月后，John收到一封未署名的信件。

信封里有一张素白色的纸张和一个小巧的录音笔。  
他按下录音笔的播放键放到一边，抽出那张纯白色的纸张展开。

录音笔中传出某个熟悉的女声，尾音拖出一阵回声，John的心脏猛地抽动。  
Mary?  
“Moriarty先生让我给你带来问候。并且他说，如果你再不放手，你的Johnny Baby就会去到天堂了。”  
一阵短时间的静默。  
“你想要我怎么做?”  
John再次惊愕于声音的主人，三个月前他曾亲眼看着男人带着枷锁离他而去。  
录音笔的对话再次响起。  
“如果你能自己放弃争夺的权力，我就把John完完整整的还给你，怎么样?”  
John听到某种熟悉的鼻音，似乎未婚妻昔日的笑脸就在眼前。

“时间不等人，Mr.Holmes。”  
“Mary...”  
“砰!”

他看向手里展开的纸张，简简单单的乐谱。  
WaHz For John&Mary From SherlockHolmes  
曾经在他的婚礼上奏响的乐曲。  
Sherlock给作为朋友的John留下的最后一件礼物。  
在乐谱的右下角清清楚楚地写着。  
I L U

If I have the chance.  
I’ll be the criminal,of you.

—end—


End file.
